Game End
by FionaGina
Summary: Collection of oneshots based on loss. In no order.
1. Chapter 1

The Kaiba Mansion held strong. Windows were open on a breezy day with the servants at their duties. Maids cleaned thoroughly in the halls and every corner was dusted. The kitchen staff was scarce, but without much appetite of the masters that was expected. Gardens trimmed to crisp greenery, beds made and folded, porcelain toilets sparking.

To Mokuba, the younger Kaiba, the sight was sickening.

He walked down the stairs, his stride confident but amiable, unlike Seto. He did not have to hop down the stairs, his legs were too long now and his balance off; his keys were in the bowl on the desk.

Mokuba's green Mercedes-Benz helped him forget upcoming events as he drove; it had that effect since Seto bought it for him on his sixteenth birthday. His eyes welled; he breathed shakily and continued driving.

He stopped at a small building. It was friendly with bright yellow roof and orange lettering, "Kame Game Shop," in bold.

"Guess I have to," he said unlocking the door. The games gathered dust on the shelves with the counter also displaying a layer of grime.

Mokuba went up the stairs to the apartment. Inside he found boxes from when Yugi moved out to join them at the mansion. He gulped, uncertainty creeping unto him.

_All the other kids _

_With the pumped up kicks_

_Better run better run_

Jumping with a squeal a full minute passed before Mokuba took out his phone, Seto's name lit the dark room.

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"I…I'm…"

He bit his lips and then said, "At the arcade with some friends," he face palmed.

"Who? Specifically, who are you with?"

Mokuba hung up and turned off his phone. He trembled.

"I can't do this."

To his disgrace Mokuba left the building; he traveled past streets and shops, gazing at the road ahead. He came to a stop when reaching the city limits. Mokuba sat on his car roof.

"It's so damn sunny."

True, the day was perfect. Soft clouds flittering by as the breeze continued with the sun warming the earth but keeping a safe temperature.

"Why is it so damn sunny?" he growled like his brother. "Does anyone know what happened?"

The breeze picked up, leaves danced in tornadoes.

"Fuck this!" He buried his head in his knees. "Yugi…" he whispered. "Yugi…why-why ? I miss you. Your friends miss you, Jou the most." He lifted his head tears streaming down. "Seto's broken. I can't help him. Please, Yugi, please heal him. He loved you more than he let known."

He remained on the roof till the clouds darkened and the rain started. Mokuba rushed into his car and kept the air conditioning off; he scowled and looked up to the sky.

"Now you notice."


	2. Pharaoh's Return

Atem went through the doors with thumbs up to his friends and Yugi. The image of his family was an illusion and he kept going with a dull ache that would stop as his physical form dissolved. Bright light illuminated his way in as the mirage of his family evaporated into sinews of shade. The walk in itself was unnerving to the returned dead, but he found the paranoia of being watched as his main concern. When a finger tapped his shoulder, Atem spun around quickly…then his mouth gaped wide open.

"Hello," said the woman. She was quite tall and well-endowed with plain facial features, black hair and eyes, wearing a simple white gown with no shoes. The two distinguished parts of her character were the broad sword sheathed at her waist and the giant golden wings.

"Um, I…wh…"

"Please, Pharaoh," she bowed, "do not be alarmed. In the time you had spent on Earth I would believe your friends told you about Angels."

He nodded.

"Good, then you should not be surprised by my presence. I am Fatima, Head in Command of Limbo's Khemet. Your family and friends are all gathered at the palace for you, come," she extended her hand to the man. Dumbstruck Atem took it mechanically.

"Hold on," Fatima spread her wings and rose. Atem's senses reacted to being lifted and moved, but wind and sound had not occurred. When the bright light faded and color came into view, a hot sandy gust hit the Pharaoh and he smiled.

888888888888

Two guards stood outside the palace with another Angel. Bathsheba, second in command, was red haired and wore modern clothing. She was also petite and her golden wings looked awkward on her small frame.

"They'll be here iiiinnnn…..now," as she said that the guards found the golden wings of Fatima fluttering down with the missing Pharaoh.

Atem was dropped on his feet and greeted by the two guards.

"My King, our people have been awaiting your return," said one.

"Y-yes…Please stand up."

They did; Atem looked back at Fatima, she gestured for him to go ahead. The other Angel nodded her agreement. Atem followed the guards. Bathsheba stayed behind.

"When should they meet?" Bathsheba asked

"After he's had time to adjust to afterlife here; until then, watch over them both. We do not need another shock like with Cleopatra and Alexander."

"Yep, that was a disaster."

Fatima rose and left. Bathsheba rose too but hid herself from the dead's view and went around the palace.

8888888888

Atem knew he was a spirit but some aspects of the body were functioning; his heart pounded in his chest without beating and his palms were sweaty even though he did not perspire. The guards led him from the door all the way to the balcony where he was dumbstruck again. In front of the entrance to the balcony were his priests. Isis was standing with Mahad and Shada and Karim leaned against the wall. Seto was there, but he was dressed in the royal garb of a pharaoh. His blue shendyt went down to his ankles and he was shirtless save a cape and beaded adornment with the scarab on both sides.

"Cousin?"

"Hello," Seto bowed, "Pharoah Atem. I ruled justly after you left. I hope I did not disappoint."

"No, you most certainly did not."

"Hmm, your Highness."

Atem came face to face with Shimon, except younger. His hair spiked out as it did in life but it was all black with no blond bangs, unlike Grampa.

"Shimon," He said slightly stunned, "it is good to see you."

"Yes, now come on, everyone's waiting," with ease Shimon grabbed Atem's hand and pulled him out onto the balcony. A huge crowd of people cheered, witnessing the return of their king.

Atem raised his hand to calm the booming noise. Then he felt two hands on his shoulders. This time the sensation was welcomed.

"Father," he choked turning to his left. He turned to his right. A woman with crimson hair and blond streaks smiled. "M-moth-mother," he felt his knees buckling.

"Yes."

8888888888888888

Once the crowds disperse the family found themselves in the garden. Atem and Jamila, his mother, talked. Aknamkanon sat by listening to his the merry voices.

Jamila died shortly after Atem was born, so this was their first real conversation. Above them, Mana with Shimon and Mahad having a firm grip on her, watched the happy exchange.

"I wonder when he'll tell us about the being the spirit of the puzzle?" Mana asked. She lived a long life after her friend died and her memory of him became dim during that time. Talking to him after millennia would be talking to a different person.

"All things come in good time, Mana," said Shimon. Mahad nodded his agreement.

"Okay."

_A week later (Limbo time)_

"And then," Atem snickered, "Jou just chucks soda in the assailants face and punches him out," he made a motion indicating how hard the man was hit.

Mana and Jamila burst into fits of laughter. Atem smiled as he watched the two most important women in his afterlife laugh. He found out that the characters he met in the game were not his real family, just images of his memory from his subconscious. It also meant that they had no idea what happened during that time.

As the days went by Mana and the others asked him questions about how the modern world was; he told them as many stories, happy ones, he could muster. Atem neglected to tell the whole truth of what he was like after the puzzle was solved. He feared how his mother would react to knowing her son was once a sadistic killer.

He also had not told anyone much of Yugi.

That one confused him and the ache he felt from his frozen heart had not passed.

"A-another, p-p-please," huffed Mana.

"No, I need to save some, don't I."

"True. Go along Habibi, Mana and I won't bother you for the rest of the day."

"Sure."

Atem walked away sighing. He went straight to the viewing pool. No one knew of this one, it was hidden away from the palace almost into the desert. The water in Limbo was a two way mirror; if a spirit concentrated enough they could see the living. Atem found it the first night he was home; he was restless and walked for some time before stumbling on the pool.

The pool was a mere puddle, but he did not want the others to know he kept looking at the same person. After the first night the ache he felt intensified. He assumed it was because the boy cried as he went to sleep, but even when the boy smiled the ache returned full force; till it reached the point that it thumped against his chest every day.

He kneeled and images of amethysts went through his mind, the water rippled then a clear view of Yugi shown on the screen. He was with Kaiba again.

"At least he's learned to be a friend."

The two were sitting in a restaurant, which to Atem's knowledge was sophisticated. The table had cloth cover and the chairs were black leather. It was night in Domino from the windows. Yugi and Kaiba were very close to each other and Atem saw other odd effects. Yugi smiled brightly as Kaiba whispered something in his ear. Atem balled his fists. He disliked the situation especially when Kaiba caressed his hand on Yugi's cheek. He splashed the water destroying the image.

"What is the meaning of that?"

"Are you jealous?" asked a voice from behind.

He jumped and fell in the puddle. In front of him was the other Angel he met the day before; she smiled slightly and held a hand out to him.

"Thank you…"

"Bathsheba. And let me ask, are you jealous?"

"I have nothing to be jealous of."

"Rrrrighttt, and you destroyed the image of a happy Yugi because….."

"I should be getting back," he said flustered.

"Actually, I need you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"You'll know when we get there. A horse with some of your friends is waiting for you. See ya."

She vanished.

"Huh."


	3. The Little Thief Prince

Blackness.

Silence.

Groundless.

The small spirit drifted through the boundless fog. Weak from the abuse of his Master, he awaited the inevitable oblivion. Time held no importance; the spirit decided three thousand years could not appease his crimes. He deserved this and non-existence was his penance for all the harm he caused.

8888888888

Shining.

The spirit opened his eyes, not aware he closed them, to see…_light!_

His mouth opened and closed. The light came closer and the spirit's limbs screamed in pain. The blackness wanted to keep its prisoner, but if this light…..

"Akefia," said a male voice. It was familiar, but he knew he never heard it before; the light brightened expelling the darkness from Akefia's limbs. His eyes burned from the illumination and he would not stray away. He wanted the light, wanted it to envelope him.

The light shaped itself. The form that came out was a man; he had a white robe with trousers and two golden wings. He also carried a bow and arrows. His face was young, despite the dirty blond beard, and he was broad and muscled as Akefia.

"Akefia, I am Memphis. Grab my hand and the evil that controlled you will be left behind."

He did. Then Memphis rose as the darkness screeched from his light.

The black rippled away into white and then colors appeared. Akefia's senses returned. His mouth opened only for him to laugh. He laughed. He laughed and laughed.

"Your home," said Memphis.

8888888888888

The people had been expecting him from another Angel, a woman named Fatima. Akefia walked through the huddle of houses. His people did not approach, a trait of thieves. Memphis followed behind staying a distance. He went through the streets. Everything was there, as he remembered. Some of the children he played with as a child stared at him in awe; the Little Thief Prince had returned.

He came to one house in particular, he hesitated but knocked. A boy, seven years of age, answered. His hair went past his waist and his eyes were bright amber, unusual for Khemet natives.

"Jabari."

"A-akefia," the boy's lips quivered.

"Yes, it's me old friend."

Jabari swiftly hugged Akefia's torso and trembled as his friend, younger by two years, picked him up.

"I missed you," Jabari said.

"I know so did I."

They hugged for a bit then Akefia put him down.

"Crying does not suit a thief," he said as he wiped Jabari's tears. "Come with me. I need someone brave to help me."

Jabari smiled. "You always needed me for heists."

"Yeah, I did."

They walked hand in hand to the last house in the village. It was larger than the others with a quaint garden out front. The windows had drapes of red silk and the door was made of fine wood. Akefia gripped Jabari's hand. Behind them Memphis walked up faster. He stopped at the door and knocked three times. The two friends halted. The door creaked to reveal three people.

The first out was a woman with dark skin and bleached hair, her eyes the same as her son. She wore a blue dress with an ankh hanging from her neck.

"Akefia," she breathed.

"Mother," he shook as the woman came closer.

Another woman came out. Her hair was off-white, and her skin lighter. She had a simple cream dress and her eyes were hazel. She came close too, staring at the man.

"You were shorter."

"I've….grown sister."

She nodded.

"Khepri," said the man. He had tired green eyes and grey-white hair as his son. His beard went down to his chest and he carried much weight on him. He wore a brown robe.

"Khepri, he won't disappear," his voice sounded trance-like and the tired eyes widened. He was the first to embrace his son.

"Father."

88888888888

The table was set with bowls of fruit for the inhabitants. Khepri got another for Jabari. Memphis politely refused. They sat in quiet, the clinks of the spoons and sipping of wine the only sounds. Akefia glanced at his father, Madu, the leader of the thieves. He was the "King of Thieves" long before Akefia was born. When Madu met Khepri was the beginning of the thief village. They had developed a rest place and home for the outcasts of Khemet .

He looked at his sister, Lapis. Last memory he had of her was when the palace guards ravaged the village and she led them away after hiding him. Lapis glanced up too and grinned sweetly. He then turned to the man next to his sister, her husband, Ishaq. They were married for a week before Aknaden came and destroyed everything.

Akefia looked at his bowl. He would never feel hungry or tired; doing these activities was to pass time. Time. He could see when the sun rose and fell, skies darkened then shone with the clouds floating by, the weather's slight change.

He was free. Akefia was free from that demon.

Memphis asked to see him outside. Akefia obliged.

"I need to tell you this before I leave. The reason you were spared from Zork's demise is because of the life you had. True, you are not a complete innocent and what you did before letting that demon inside you was of your own freewill, although that was also survival. Akefia, despite the crimes you've committed, you have compassion for others. Even as a thief you cared and the final piece of your salvation was the boy, Ryou, who you saved from the demon's clutches."

"Wait," he said confused, "Ryou… that boy is saved. I-I thought after Zork…he had the boy's soul in his hand. I saw it."

"Yes, but that was a trick. He still needed your conscious. You rescued Ryou from being Zork's pawn; you also help him while he was the bearer of the ring. Akefia," Memphis put his hand on the man's shoulder, "do not think yourself a demon. Despite your foibles, you did what was right. Now, go back in and be with your family. They've waited a long time for you."

_Ten days later (Limbo time)_

Akefia wandered in the caverns. His senses alert for the next irregularity. He stopped. A soft padding came from his left. Stealthily, he hid behind some of the stalagmites. The padding was swift but nothing outran the Thief King.

"Gotcha!"

"No," Jabari wiggled out of the man's grasp. "Not fair. You said you were the same as before, Prince."

"Warrior," Akefia smirked, "I am. In personality. As a thief I have surpassed all others in this village."

Jabari stuck out his tongue.

"Go along, that's the last game for the day."

Jabari stood his ground, tapping his foot. Akefia could not help but imagine Lapis standing there; he burst out with fits of snickers.

"What!"

"You look like my sister. Jabari, don't make that stance."

"When will you tell me?"

"Huh."

Jabari pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose, "About your time in the ring? You promised you would after a few days. It's been ten."

"And?"

"Akefia! I wanna know about the living. I wanna know what people are like and if kids still play steal the ball. Why won't you tell me?"

Akefia balled his fists. He swallowed and glared at Jarabi, hoping to scare his friend. The boy stood tall and defiant as he did in life.

"Go home," he said coldly.

"A—"

"NO! I said leave. Do it or I swear I will give you the beating of the afterlife!"

Jabari faltered as Akefia kept his aloof anger. The boy opened his mouth, but left with his head down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't tell anyone what I've done."

His mother had told him that they watched his life from the pools. Her eyes were haunted telling him that she saw his wrongdoings, as she put them, but she understood the reason behind that; his father then went on to say after he had "died" the first time, they could not find him. Akefia decided then and there his mother no longer needed more of his ghosts. Jabari did not want to know the horrible things he let the demon do to that boy in life.

"I…wonder how he is."

88888888888

The viewing pool was the village's old well. Akefia frequented it after the first day. He saw the duel between the puzzle's vessel and Pharaoh. He was impressed by the boy that defeated the King. He also saw the bearer of the ring.

During his time as a spirit he watched the boy grow; he was so weak. Akefia remembered humming him lullabies to help him sleep and granting wishes, real ones, like his flower blooming for Mother's Day. Despite the boy's frailty, he became an astounding young man; although, the demon noticed his growth too, after that he started to take over and Akefia found himself in a cell.

He heard the boy screaming and thrashing from his cell. His conscious only came out so few times, when it did, he was grateful. The last encounter he had with small control was at Battle City, as the boy kneeled on the ground in pain, his arm cut and bleeding. He knew what was going and kept the act with that drop out tomb keeper.

The well came in sight and Akefia stretched before positioning himself at the edge. He concentrated on chocolate brown. Soon enough an image of the boy with the puzzle bearer came into view. He noticed that he spent most of his time with that one; the others were somewhere else, except for the rod holder's doppelganger and his brother. They sat playing a game of sorts. The board had a track with multiple colors and the game pieces were odd objects. They also seemed to be exchanging money.

"Strange."

"Excuse me?"

He turned to see an Angel he had not met. She had red hair and her clothes looked similar to what his Ry…the boy was wearing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bathsheba, Second in Command of Limbo's Khemet. I need you to meet someone."

"Who exactly?"

"You'll know. Over there is a horse and your sister and brother-in-law waiting for you. See ya."

She vanished.

Akefia turned and splashed the water destroying the image.

"I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Camera! Action!

"_Come on!" the tri-colored haired young man yelled. He was followed by a tall dark brunette. The two ran from the camera's view as the one filming startled to run after them._

"_Yug', Honda, wait up guys! Camera in hand!"_

"_Too bad, Jou," yelled Honda. Jou behind the camera huffed as his friends halted in front of a shrine. It was crafted by amateurs and nothing more but a wooden plank with incense, dead flowers, and a name written in Kanji and Egyptian._

"_You gonna put the flowers down, Yug?"_

"_Yeah, Jou." Yugi replaced the tulips with the fresh lavender he had brought. He then took out a match and lit the incense. Honda joined him as Jou continued his film. When the boys were done praying they got up and looked at the cameraman._

"_Jou, we're done man, you can turn that thing off," Honda said disdainfully._

"_Grrr, it's a thing now, got it. I plan on filming us before we forget each other."_

"_We'll never forget each other," said Yugi, "our friendship is stronger than that."_

"_Oh really," Jou challenged; he moved the camera to his side with the view of his friends still there but askew. "When was the last time we actually hung out?"_

"_Last week."_

"_Yeah," the camera shook, "just us and Kaiba! It was ruined before we even got to the movie and he took you home. Yug, why are you with that guy? He treats you like furniture."_

"_Take it back," he yelled. Honda backed off, seeing his friend's temper rise. "Seto's my boyfriend, Jou. He's been for a year—"_

"_After the Pharaoh left. Now that Atem's out of the way, he starts coming over and being nice to you. That's bull shit. He's thinks he can beat you! That's why he…."_

_Yugi stamped from his spot to Jou, off the camera a hard slap was heard. _

"_If you ever say that again, Jonounchi Katsuya, YOU are not my friend."_

_The scene was still with Honda's eyes popping out. The camera is turned off; when it is back on the three are in a bus. A blond sits by Yugi in the car and tries to speak but his voice is trapped in his throat. The one with the camera is Honda. _

"_So…I think the new flowers for the Pharaoh's shrine were nice. Don't…you Jou?"_

_Jou looks straight into the camera. His defeat is evident on his face. He shakes his head and the camera is turned off again._

Jou took out the disc of him and that time. He then proceeded to pack it away with other items of the same content. He also found pictures of the funeral and tossed them into a trash bag. Jou cleaned out his apartment. He placed the box of his friendship in a closet and threw out the trash bag.

He remembered the funeral. It was burned in his memory, so was the attendance of people. All the opponents Yugi faced came offering their favorite card to him. He was buried with his deck, including the God Cards, and dozens of others.

Jou had given Yugi his Flame Swordsman.

Ryou gave him a doll from his R.P.G games and Change of Heart.

Honda had to take one of Jou's, it was Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard.

Anzu cried as she dropped Happy Lover into the casket.

Mai came. She let her Harpy Lady go.

Ryouta had lost his favorite to Jou, so Jou handed Legendary Fisherman over for him to offer.

Marik put his Revival Jam in; he stared for a good few seconds at the prone figure of Yugi. Ishizu gave her Spiria and was led away by Rishid as he dropped his Embodiments of Apophis.

Time passed and the casket had cards scattered all over it. Yugi's body was peaceful, for moments, Jou swore he could see the chest rising. It did not; he told the story to Marik at the memorial, he confessed to having the same delusion.

The last who gave Yugi a card was Kaiba. Jou never saw him do it nor did any of the guests, but the man was late for the service…and Jou saw his deck hidden in his jacket pocket.

Jou sighed. He went to the small kitchen and made himself a bowl of ramen. The door opened and heels clicked through the floor, "You better make one for me honey, I'm starved," said Mai.

"Sure."

"What's wrong? You sound like the de…." She noticed pictures missing from the refrigerator and table. "You finally put it away."

Jou nodded. He put in another bowl of ramen. Mai came up behind him and embraced him.

"He's better off now, you'll see."

"I never apologized."

Mai tightened her hold and laid her head on his shoulder.

"He's gone and I never apologized."


	5. A Pleasant Encounter

"Do you know where we're going, Mahad?"

Mahad turned from his map, "Yes, it's where the Valley of the Kings is."

"Good, then we don't have long," Atem stretched his arms out. Mana fiddled with her staff as they continued riding.

"Who do you think we're going to meet?"

"I don't know," Atem answered, "Bathsheba said it was someone I know."

"Maybe it's one of your opponents," Mana chirped.

Atem shook his head, "No, that…that would be cruel to see them dead already. Perhaps, it is someone from our past."

"That is possible," Mahad said, "but why would we leave the kingdom. Most of you past is there and mine too. If anything, Mana would be the one traveling to meet someone."

"Master Mahad's right. I lived to be ninety summers, and I ventured out more than the two of you combined."

Atem's brow creased. He was uncertain of this person who he had to meet and how he would know anyone else outside the palace. He shrugged signaling for the others to accept their journey.

88888888888888

Akefia threw his dagger again. They had arrived at the Valley of the Kings, actually at what was supposed to be the Valley of the Kings. Lapis told him that since they were dead places for the deceased were unnecessary. The once great land, which held the royals' bodies, was now caverns and mountains.

"They're late," said Ishaq, a man of few words. Akefia wondered how his sister fell for the strict reticent man.

"Yes, they are whoever they are. Akefia, what kind of people did you wrong?" Lapis asked.

Akefia clicks his tongue and retrieves his dagger. "Many types, sister, but I don't see how that's relevant?"

"Usually, when Angels have us meet someone, it is because we had wronged them or they in turn us. So, I'm thinking it is one of the people who you stole from, or a memeber of the pharaoh's court."

He hummed. Tension entered his seated position. He was hoping that it was just Mahad, that priest.

"Or," Ishaq said, making Akefia and Lapis look to the left, "it is the Pharaoh himself."

"Shit."

888888888888888888

"What the hell?" Atem exclaimed. His eyes were deceiving him because he saw Bakura the Thief King sitting there. The man did not belong here. Atem jumped off his horse and ran straight to the thief. The people by him watched as he glared at the thief.

"Bakura! What are you doing here?"

"Firstly," he stood up, using his height as intimidation, "my name is not Bakura. I am Akefia. Secondly, what right do you have to address me in such a bad manner, _Pharaoh,"_ he growled.

"I," Atem pointed at himself, not seeing Mana and Mahad come up behind, "am the one who is allowed to do such things, considering all the shit you put my court and city through. Now answer me, why are you here?"

"Pharaoh, actually _Atem," _he spat, "I'm dead. Where else would I be, o great and mighty _Atem?"_

"In the darkness were you and that demon crawled out of." Atem smirked at the expression on Akefia's face then grabbed his cheek after getting punch.

"Don't you dare," Akefia whispered menacingly, "don't you dare compare me to that beast."

"What should I compare you to?" Atem balled his fists. "You killed countless innocents for your personal gain. Even after my father freed the souls from Kul Elna you still tried to resurrect Zork. Akefia, you've almost killed my friends, Yugi. And Ryou—"

Akefia punched him in the gut. This time he fought back by digging his nails into Akefia's arm. The man yelps, recovers and kicks Atem to the ground. The two struggle for the upper hand on the ground, one with his fist in the other's face while being kneed in the groin. The onlookers are shocked to see the display of their loved ones. Giggling was heard beside them.

"Even so, this is better than Cleopatra and Alexander."

8888888888888888

Bathsheba transported the group of eight to West Africa, in the savannah. There she proceeded to tie the thief and pharaoh in a tree.

"Dammit, woman! Untie me and leave this jackass here!" Akefia shouted.

"I agree, except keep him tied up." Atem retorted.

Bathsheba shook her head and sighed. "Men, please, please listen. We, as in my superiors and me, discussed what is needed for you two to co-exist in this world. Truthfully, you two were going to run into each other eventually, so this is just to get all the bad water out of the way. So, I am going to stay here and let the both of you talk it out. But first," she turned to the stunned group, "I need to send the rest of you home."

She put up her hands and brought them down. The four were gone along with the horses.

"Now, then, talk. Make closure with each other."

_Five Hours Later_

Silent again; Bathsheba bit her nails. The two had been arguing over faults, threats, and who was darker. The tangents went in circles with Atem saying that Akefia was the evil spirit who harmed his friends and hurt Yugi and Akefia's retraction was the fact he was possessed by a demon doing those things and what about his family did they deserve to suffer, also Atem did not know Ryou all that well.

Now silence. The two watched the horizon ahead of them. Bathsheba sighed; she decided to give them a common enemy, her. It would break the rules a little but they would find out soon enough

"You know," she said playing with her nails, "those boys you cherish so much will join us soon…"

Their heads shot up and stared at her.

"What!" they said in unison.

"Yep," she examined her fingers, nonchalantly twiddling her wings, "vessels don't last long. Their purpose in life has been done." She paused for dramatic effect. The thief and pharaoh were captivated, horrified at the notion that their beloveds would not live a rich fulfilling life. "I'd say," she tilted her head, "three…five years give or take, they'll kick the bucket."

"y-yu…" Atem choked.

Akefia sat stunned and trembling slightly.

_Not the reaction I expected, _Bathsheba thought, _I was kind of hoping they'd get mad. _

"Uh…guys. Hello, are you there?" she waved her arms spastically.

The two spirits were composed and still. Bathsheba groaned. Fatima will have her head for this. She untied them and returned to Khemet. It was the Valley of the Kings again. She looked upon the men and their sullen faces. She shook her head and left.

8888888888

Atem was the first to recover. He waited for Akefia to awake. He did and he looked at him, without confidence, malice, or hate. The man was deflated and quiet.

"You…you really do care about Ryou?"

"Of course, as you do with that shrimp."

They chuckled awkwardly, and then turned in the opposite direction to their homes.


	6. If Ever I Would Leave You

_If ever I would leave you, it wouldn't be in summer__  
__Seeing you in summer, I never would go__  
__Your hair streaked with sunlight, your lips red as flame__  
__Your face with a luster that puts gold to shame__  
_

It was in summer that Seto first saw Yugi for more than a rival. The boy had grown to be a beautiful man with soft spoken courage. Seto never admitted, but watching the Ceremonial Duel had changed his perspective of the short man.

He started to engage in conversation with Yugi more often; this was not welcomed by the mutt, but Seto never cared. Hearing Yugi's giggle and seeing his big eyes sparkle were more than enough to deal with the nuisance of Jounounchi. Seto also noticed during this time that Yugi was comfortable around him.

Naturally to keep the friendship going, Seto invited Yugi over to his mansion and took him out to dinner.

Yes, it was just friendship.

_But if I'd ever leave you, it couldn't be in autumn__  
__How I'd leave in autumn, I never will know__  
__I've seen how you sparkle when fall nips the air__  
__I know you in autumn and I must be there_

Months passed and Seto found himself with the title "boyfriend," specifically "Yugi's boyfriend." Roland had the nerve to advise him that dating his rival was strictly a bad business venture.

He did not say that dating a _boy_ was bad for Kaiba Corp.'s image.

Seto took the advice of his bodyguard/assistant in strides. The man had been loyal to him and was like family, but he understood his boundaries.

To Seto, having Yugi as a boyfriend was odd; he never believed himself to be interested in men, but women were just the same. Seto concluded it as the heart wants what it wants. And he wanted Yugi Motou.

On his little brother's part, Mokuba was thrilled to have someone else in the house on most mornings. Yugi gave the mansion a cheer Seto himself did not know was missing. Mokuba was happy for his brother and Yugi became a quick installment in their routine. He dealt in the games Seto deemed himself too old to play, like jumping on the piles of leaves during fall.

_And could I leave you running merrily through the snow__  
__Or on a wintry evening when you catch the fire's glow?_

Sugoroku was their biggest supporter. Yugi's friends, except Ryou, were shocked; an understatement. Jou was furious and when he could he threatened Seto to treat Yugi right. Seto ignored him.

He could tell it was putting a strain on Yugi, especially when Sugoroku died the next winter.

Even for Seto that was hard; he had grown fond of the old man and Mokuba was devastated to lose "gramps."

Yugi was worse. It took Seto weeks to convince his koi that the world was not over. Eventually, Yugi came out of his shell. Ryou was a big help, knowing the loss of family, even though his father was alive.

Jou was there too; that was one of the few times he and Seto did not kill each other.

_If ever I would leave you, how could it be in springtime?__  
__Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you__ so_

Almost three years had passed with Yugi by his side; also, it had taken that long to convince Yugi to finally move out of the Kame Game Shop; it only made sense considering the man spent most nights there. Yugi submitted and started to pack his stuff for storage, donation, and to keep.

Then Seto received a call.

"Hello," he answered curtly, it was past ten and he was waiting for the town car to drop off Yugi.

"….M-mr. Kaiba," the person-Seto realized the chauffer-voice sounded so distant.

"What is it?"

No answer.

"Dammit!" He got up from his seat. "Tell me or you're fired."

Shifting was heard as the phone was handed to someone.

"Mr. Kaiba, I am Officer Aio." The gruff voice of the man was enough for Seto to stop his rage. "I am sorry to say that your friend, Yugi Motou, has been shot dead. We haven't found any leads, but his time of death was roughly two hours ago. The n…."

Seto dropped the phone.

_Oh, no, not in springtime, summer, winter, or fall__  
__No, never could I leave you at all_

It was fitting that Yugi died in spring, he was always so light and cheerful. The funeral went as it did. Seto saw the mutt giving him an understanding look; they both lost someone precious and irreplaceable.

Yugi's lawyer showed he did not have a will, but he said his estate and possessions were to be handled by Seto Kaiba. Seto stayed away from the game shop. He hid his deck and kept to himself.

Mokuba tried to take on the task of collecting Yugi's things, but he could not do it.

_Oh, no, not in springtime, summer, winter, or fall__  
__No, never could I leave you at all_

Seto watched spring turn into summer.

He remembered a conversation he had with Yugi.

"_Seto."_

"_It's nothing."_

"_Please tell me," Yugi put his small hands in that of the taller man. They sat in the garden, letting the summer breeze pass._

"_Do you regret it?"_

"_Regret what?"_

_Seto stared at Yugi, those big eyes shining. "Being with me."_

"_No." That's all that he said._

"_Bu—"_

"_Seto, koibito, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."_

"_You-you'll never leave me."_

"_No, I could never leave you."_

_They kissed._


	7. I Don't Miss You

January 25th

Dear Spirit,

I sound crazy doing this, but I really can't take the silence anymore. I mean when the spirit lived here it wasn't pleasant; I should be glad he's gone.

But still, I had someone. We didn't talk much, mostly it was his rants that I heard frequently, although sometimes

* * *

January 31st

Dear Spirit,

I'm not avoiding you. I'm just concerned. I never needed a diary before, and suddenly when that things finally gone I get the urge to have a one sided conversation with a book!

I must have Stockholm Syndrome. The apartment's empty. Dear old dad never visits. I'm just so damn lonely when I don't see Yugi. He's in New York with Seto. The man's trying to rule the world. He's come up with new holographic disks called solid vision. First time I saw I screamed. It was a charging White Fang, so I have the right to scream.

Anyway, I won't see them for another week. Yugi's demonstrating the controls for Seto and he makes quite a model.

* * *

February 4th,

Dear Spirit,

I figured so I don't stay waiting to write in you or other stuff I can't put down, I'll write once a week. I can't believe I broke down after so long.

At first, I was relieved to have my own body back and to breathe. Over a year's passed and I don't feel better. Yugi told me the truth of the spirit's initial hatred for the pharaoh. If I had helped you, would it have been different?

Probably not.

I understand what it's like to lose loved ones, and I wish I did help you.

* * *

February 11th,

Three days will be the worst holiday ever! I hate seeing all the love and chocolate. I hated it at school when girls stuffed my locker with notes.

Jou has a date, it's with one of our former classmates, and somehow, due to a miracle or act of God, he let Honda take out Shizuka. Of course, it will be a double date.

Otogi, Yugi's friend and old rival, talked to me today. He said I could have a special someone for Valentine's Day. I hope he knows that someone needs to have no breasts and maybe some muscle.

Yes, I like men, and you never said a word about it. More specifically, I like well-muscled men. Not the steroid induced muscles, but toned. That was the only part of gym class I liked, watching the athletes train. I hate my life.

* * *

Valentine's Day

Dear Spirit,

Don't laugh. I can still hear your voice. I'm alone. I went out tonight, hoping it would not make me sick. Everywhere I see couples and hearts. After an hour of walking I gave up looking for a restaurant without a holiday special, so I sat in a ramen stand near the park. They had little cupids hanging on the awning.

I ate quickly and returned home.

You know, when you did live here, sometimes, at night, I felt someone caressing me. On Valentine's Day I would feel it more, like there really was someone who cared about me. Did you? Will you still do it if I beg?

* * *

February 15th,

You didn't.

_Six Months Later_

August 12th,

Dear Spirit,

Today was good. Yugi came over and helped me set up the new R.P.G for the gang. Seto was there too and he offered me an internship at Kaiba Corp.

I don't want to work there, but I need the training for my field. I said yes. He's actually a good friend. I wish he and Jou would get along. Speaking of Jou, he hasn't been around often.

Honda told me he and Yugi had a fall out at Atem's shrine. I can't blame him. I know what Jou says behind Seto's back. I miss Anzu, she was the reasonable one, but New York is where she belongs.

Speaking of belonging, I still don't know where I want to go after school. I have my minor in archaeology so I could try working for my dad. But I want to go into game design. Maybe with Seto's help he could help find a company that still does old fashioned table top games.

I need to go, everyone's here.

* * *

August 19th,

Dear Spirit,

The Ishtars are visiting. I like Marik. He's kind. I remember him from Battle City, but we didn't really talk.

He talked to you, but I hadn't formally met him until the Ceremonial Duel. We video chat sometimes and I get the feeling he likes me too.

When I say like I mean as romantically. So, when I go over there today I'm going to ask him out.

Don't laugh.

* * *

August 26th,

Dear Spirit,

Marik does like me. We went out to dinner and a movie for our first date. The rest of the week we spent evenings together and Marik postponed his flight to Cairo to stay with me longer.

I should be thrilled, I should have shivers up my spine, I should be giddy. I'm not.

The man's a good kisser, and he's fun. A bit handsy, he tried to get under my shirt twice the first time, but I don't mind.

Why don't I see sparks around him?

_2 Months Later_

November 1st,

Dear Spirit,

Writing to you has become natural. It's the highlight of my week, which is why I only do it once. Marik didn't work out and Otogi has put it as himself to be my match maker. If it weren't for Yugi I would be drowned in misery.

What did you do to me?

I never admitted this, but I miss you.


End file.
